


Breaking down walls

by Spag3tt1m0nst3r



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Male Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spag3tt1m0nst3r/pseuds/Spag3tt1m0nst3r
Summary: All about tackles! Greg gets tackled onto concrete and one thing leads to another, he and the tackler open up to tackle their inner demons.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Original Male Character(s)





	Breaking down walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgence! Decided to challenge myself to write my first fic. After many hours of listening to ABBA, giggles and self-doubt this was born. No regrets! Yet.

It’s my first week in London, walking home from work on a lovely Friday afternoon when out of the corner of eye a rather tall man catches my attention. You know that weird feeling you get when someone stares at you or you get a vibe that something is off? With those feelings ringing in my head, it becomes apparent that this silly man is not aware of what is happening around him. Especially the speeding car heading towards him. It happens in a matter of seconds, a absent minded giant man and a five-foot idiot collides.

In split seconds, my mind worked out that tackling him just below the waist while throwing my weight towards the pavement would hopefully be enough to get him back to safety as I sprinted over the road. It felt like slow-motion, him realizing a car is going to hit him and noticing me charging towards him. My tackle makes contact, and everything speeds back up, us both falling onto the pavement out of harm’s way.  
I blacked out for a bit I think cause the next thing I know he is kneeling next to me trying to get me to focus, but my brain feels fuzzy and slow. Why is he asking me if I am fine? Is HE fine? He is the one that was being stupid walking across the road without looking and almost hit by a bloody car! Urgh, why can’t I speak? I want to yell at this stupidly tall man! Why is my leg being so loud?

“Fuck!” I manged to yell in pain with everything slowly starting to come back into focus. “Yeah, that’s sums it up quite well mate” tall guy answered. “Why the fuck did you do that you tiny human!?”.  
“Nooo - oh - ooooh you are the massive idiot walking in front of speeding block of metal!” I retorted. “Yeah well, maybe I wanted to walk in front of it!” With his eyes flicking around guiltily. Shit now he has gone all defensive, “Somehow I doubt that, sorry in a bit of pain and yelling at you is keeping me distracted from it. Not actually angry at you, relieved you are ok”.

“Yeah no shit your leg is bended all weird, its gross!” is his reply with a teasing smile causing me to smile in turn, “Not gonna look then, don’t want to vomit. Where are the paramedics?”. He pulled an adorable urgh face at the vomit bit before answering, “Should be here any moment now, Jesus Christ you are starting to shake!”, “Uh oops, think I am officially going into shock, sorry.”. The sound of sirens can finally be heard in the distance.

“Why are you apologizing?” he exclaimed as he started taking off his coat and gently laying it over my torso. “Not your fault I was being an oblivious dim wit walking across the street, silly boy!”. Ooh the coats nice and warm, pffft he’s not getting it, “Don’t want to be a burden, not your fault I tackled a huge middle-aged man and landed wrong. Knew the risk”. It’s getting rather difficult to stay awake with the adrenalin winding down. The sirens are close any way.  
“Shit no stay awake, no falling asleep you might have a concussion.” as he grabbed my hand trying to keep my attention on him. Huh he has kind blue eyes. Might have said that out loud. Yay the medics, I let my conscious slip away.

Slowly I become aware of my breath, going in and out. Followed by the sterile smell of hospital. Hate hospitals. Shit, in London now. No family here, barely made friends, just started a new job and now gotten myself in a hospital! My breathing starts becoming erratic as all these realizations start hitting me and waves of panic flow through me. A warm hand closes around mine sharply centring my racing thoughts on it. “Hey, hey open your eyes.” A gentle soft voice said. “No, don’t want to. Not ready to face reality yet.” I croaked while gulping air, gosh I feel like a scared child. “Ok you don’t have to open your eyes, just breathe with me. In…. and out…..” came the voice again.

“There we go, you got this. Breathe. You’re ok and not alone.” Not sure how much time passed before I came back to myself, but the soft pressure of a thumb moving in circles on my hand is creating a sense of comfort that soothes away the rest of my panicky thoughts. Funny did not know it could do that. Should probably face the world and open my eyes. Blue eyes, he stayed? “You?” my brows furrowed in confusion and disbelief. Must have come across as rude because his hands start pulling away from mine. Nope not ready to lose that warmth yet so I tighten my hold “No, it’s nice. I mean if you are ok with it. Just honestly did not expect you to stay, god knows how long I have been here and will still be...” I rambled with my insecurities kicking in. Shit I am tired. Stupid emotions everywhere.

“Whoa, slow down. I don’t mind, glad to be doing something useful at last. How about some water and I’ll fill you in while you slowly sip it?” he said stopping my ramble while he reaches over to where the water is. “Jean, my name.” I timidly introduced myself. “Greg.” Was his response before making sure I have a proper grip on the water with one hand still connected to mine. “Thanks.” As I start sipping at my water, revelling in its coolness, and wait for Greg to start. Greg suits him.  
“A fractured lower left leg is the worst of it, luckily a clean break hence just the brace a with a side of crutches and no surgery. A bunch of bruises which is no wonder with you tackling me into concrete and throwing yourself under me.” He is now looking at me with that disapproving look that people with glasses do by tilting their heads down and peering at you over their glasses. “The doctor should come by soon to give you a proper run down on what’s next, but yeah as far as I can tell we should be able to leave here in the next hour or so.”.

“Wait ‘we’?” I asked with my brain zoning in on that plural “Uhm yeah sorry was still going to ask, but you see the doctor said that you will be needing assistance for a bit and in trying to find relatives or emergency contacts from your phone. We got hold of your father who informed me that you literally only moved here from South Africa a week ago for a better job. Starting from scratch. So I’m offering my spare bedroom and to help out until you are back on both your feet again. My work schedule is pretty flexible, mostly working from home at the moment so that’s not a problem…” I just let him have his turn to ramble a bit as I try and take it in that he would open his home to a stranger with a broken leg. Wait, am I thinking of staying with a man twice my size and age and who I have basically just met?

I narrow my eyes in suspicion bringing his ramble to a slow halt “Are you perhaps a serial killer?” I ask in a mock serious tone. His eyes narrow down to mirror mine. “Nope, are you?” Is his sinister reply. “That’s exactly what a murderer would say… but nah not a killer myself.” Said with a small smile tugging on my lips. “I have it on good authority that that’s what a murderer would say…” returned Greg. “Good, happy to have established both of us may or may not have murderous tendencies. Just had to make sure you know.” Both of us now openly grinning. “Completely understandable, feel rather assured myself.” Greg played along and clearly amused.  
“Look I know it’s absurd, as you pointed out we have just met. Strangers danger and all that.” He let out a soft sigh at that looking down as I wait for him to continue. Shit, I really do not want to go through recovery on my own. Urgh it feels so irresponsible to indefinitely go home with a stranger. “It feels like there is a connection between us, no expectations or anything like that. I simply enjoy talking to you and, the not so good circumstances aside, would like to get to know you. You recuperating in my spare bedroom happens to work out well for both of us.” Finished Greg with a hopeful, kind smile.

Curses! My idealism is taking over! It would be so nice to be taken care of for a bit, and says he wants to get to know me. We have been holding hands for some time now… People do one-night stands and mostly come back alive from those! It should be fine right? I trust what he has said, sincere authenticity is in his tone and body language. I sense the connection as well.  
“I see your point and snap. On the connection thing.” Could not resist giving him a smile at that even though my heart rate is making itself know, knowing that this might all change in a few minutes. His hand is so warm, gosh it makes it so much harder to tell him my heart thudding loudly now.

“There are two things you first need to know about me.” My heart pounding now, can’t believe I am still so nervous even having done this so many times before. Oh well here it go’s: “I am transgender, female to male. Demisexual as well, usually only developing sexual attraction after getting to know a person, if at all.” I manage to say without my voice shaking. Well, he has not let go of my hand yet. That’s a good sign, right?

After a small pause and few surprised blinks “No wonder you have this massive wall built around you!” Greg gushed out. “Jesus Christ when last have you allowed someone in to take care of you? Wait that does not important now… “ a bit caught off guard with his response, all I can manage is a wide eye surprised look. “It sucks that this messed up world has made you believe that those parts of you, are deal breakers. Made you think that people do you a favour if they manage to look past it. I’m not one of those arseholes. I know it will take time for you to believe me, but I would still like to see where things go. Let’s start by being flatmates!” he ended off with an excited puppy look and sitting up straight trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
“Pffffftt! Creepy!........ Good creepy though.” Following his tone in relief, but only for a second. “Not use to people seeing through my defences like that.” I said feeling a bit raw and hopeful for the first time in a very long time. 

Greg smiled before answering: “The advantage of being old. Not in exactly the same way but been there, done that.” Greg re-assured. “Being bi-sexual myself and having lived through a time where tolerance was even worse, I have also had to build a few walls in my day. So how about it, will you let me help?” asked Greg.  
Am I dreaming, how is this real! “No one has tried or wanted to push through my walls before.” my voice coming out smaller and more vulnerable than I hoped it would at the last part. Had to turn my head away from him and close my eyes so that he won’t see me getting all emotional.

The soft ruffling of clothes come from my left side until I feel his thumbs gently swipe away the tears on my cheeks and turn my head towards him now sitting next to me on the bed. Taking a big breath, I open my eyes finding his. So much kindness and understanding. I let go and give myself permission to lean on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fictional! I made it all up to deal with my shit. Not beta read either, apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
